Broken Promises
by Chiisai.x.Kitsune
Summary: Sequeal to "A Frozen Hell". Ivan finally has what he wants but is that enough to satisfy is fantasys? Or is it that both him and Arthur want the same thing?


_Hi guys~_  
_Been a while, hasn't it? Sorry for the guys who have been waiting for me to update my final fantasy stories but I have good news, I'm going to finish off the chapters that I'm writing. That's right chapterS. So I shall be uploading them sooon. I would've done it sooner but my interest in hetalia sparked something chronic so most of my attention has been towards writing and roleplaying in hetalia...Yah._

_So yeah, new story! As the summary suggests, this is the sequel to 'A frozen hell' it is necessary (I probably just spelt that wrong) to read that one first before this one otherwise it will make no sense what so ever :3. Soon i'll also be writing a prequel to A Frozen hell and I've already started writing a sequel to this story 'Broken promises'. So it's going to be a massive ongoing series as it is based on a roleplay that me and my friends have been doing for...well months now._

_I was actually going to write a few more chapters before posting this but I hink it would better if I post it now so people can review it and tell me if they want me to change anything or make something happen or something like that~_

_Warning: Lots of yaoi godness (BUTTSMEX!) and the occasional violence (There won't be as much violence in this one as A frozen hell but if people request it then I'll probably put it in)_

* * *

The Englishman could not stop his teeth from shattering as he stirred from his restless sleep.

"Morning comrade~"

That icy voice reminded him where he was and what kind of situation he was in. He quickly wiped his threatening tears away; he knew it only made Ivan angry. He didn't want to agree with this, he only wanted to protect his _Môn amour_. Arthur hadn't really said anything in days, only when he was forced to and the occasional word to Torris, but that was about it. Actually the past couple of days were probably even worse than those years ago when…when Alfred had defeated him. Back then, all he did was wallow in self pity but now was different. He was worried about Francis. Worried on how he was feeling right now, if he was crying or doing whatever he could to try and get him back. In hurt the blonde to think that Francis was in any type of pain which proved how much he actually loved him.  
Ivan couldn't understand that though. It was like he was caught up in his own little fantasy and not even considers anybody else's opinion. This is what drove Arthur to the point where he was tempted to rip his own hair out. When he wasn't in angst then he was sure yelling at the insane Russian. This would always end him in some kind of trouble but by now he had gotten used to the pain.  
How many nights had it been now? A week? Maybe two? The whole thing just made he's body go completely numb. He just wasn't retaliating like he used to which evidently was making Ivan grow bored.  
Unbeknownst to the Englishman, the violet eyed man was just getting warmed up.

The grip around the Brit's waist tightened as he tried to get up…obviously Ivan didn't want to.

"I-Ivan I have to g-get up… I-I have to get started on my chores…" Arthur trailed off as a large, cold hand trailed up his thigh.

"Hush Arthur, Torris and Eduard have started on the house work and Raivis has started on breakfast. It's your job to stay with me. That's your chore."

The Englishman whimpered as a cold tounge started tracing the lines on his back and another hand running up and down his ribs. He was flipped onto his back, purple orbs gazing into his as the hands traced lower and lower down his pale ribs.

"I-Ivan, please...I-I'm hungry. C-Can we get some breakfast p-please?" Arthur squeaked but blushed as the hands stopped at his semi-erection.

"Oh but Igirisu, I'm hungry for you!" The Russian laughed as he snaked his around the other's cock and lightly started to caress it. By then, the younger man was hardly able to string a coherent sentence together, let alone try and push the purple eyed man off. Part of the reason for this was because of the dream he had. He was with Francis. But it wasn't the romantic love-dovey sex that everyone knew the Frenchman was famous for but the rough and merciless one that Arthur loved. It was true, when he was with his French lover - he acted like a little masochistic slut.

"Hmm what is this? Is my little Arthur actually turned on by my morning playing? Is it right that I've actually broken you this time? Or is it that you've been dreaming again?" A cold tounge was dragged from the base of his ear to his temple which sent a chilling sensation all the way to the bottom to his stomach but evidently making his nether regions stir.

Suddenly the cold body slid off his and the weight on his legs was also.

"H-huh?" Was all that Arthur could manage out in his sleepy and aroused state. Suddenly the sound of breaking glass filled the room from what seemed to be the kitchen. Before Arthur could even blink, Ivan was out of the room, leaving the Brit in a confused state. He slid off the bed, taking the blanket with him, and followed the sound of sobbing and cursing.

"That was my favourite bottle of vodka… It was expensive, Torris…" The Russian trailed off as the brunette cowered to his knees in front of a mess of glass and alcohol.

"Is…Is Torris crying?" Arthur murmured to Latvia who looked just as horrified as the Lithuanian.

"Yes… he fears of what's to come. Usually if we break or mess something else, Mr. Russia usually punishes us in some way shape or form." Raivis stuttered out before visibly shivering. Arthur's face went from being disgusted to determined. Bravely, he stepped out in front of Torris as the Russian was about to reach out for him.

"Arthur, there is a set of rules here that everyone must follow. Number one is to do whatever I say and number two is to never interfere with other people's punishment." Ivan all but sneered.

Arthur smirked and looked up under long eyelashes before answering. "Well, I guess I'm not one for rules. Torris said it was an accident so obviously, it was an accident." The blonde hissed defensively.

The Russian's smirk soon matched the blonde's.

"Well then, I guess you're just going to have to join him." With that the Russian pulled both of them to the closest door and slammed it behind them.

"Just leave Torris alone! You will accomplish nothing by punishing him."

"That is where you are wrong my little Arthur. The more I punish my pets, the sorrier they are and the more they want to please me. Oh and also for the fact that it is such good fun!"

"You're a sadistic little bastard, you know that right?"

"Oh Arthur, thank you so much for the kind compliment. By now I thought you would call me something on the lines of 'you're insane' or something like that. Are you feeling alright there comrade?" The smirk was what sealed the challenge. What was the challenge? Well none of them really knew, not even poor Torris, but somehow a duel was set, it was like a death match, survival of the fittest.

"So let's get down to business, what is this punishment that you are so extremely fond of. Please don't make it cliché, if I'm supposed to hate this then at least get a little creative." Arthur rolled his eyes which made Torris' go wide.

"A-Arthur? W-what on G-god's name are you going on about? P-please sto-"

"Torris, stay out of this, I don't want you to get any more hurt then what is necessary." Ivan and Arthur hissed at the same time. A dangerous smirk played on the Russian's lips, making the blonde's instincts to tell him to run like hell but he just stayed in the same spot, letting a feral smirk play on his own.

"Oh so I see you have grown attached to my little Torris. I am right, da? Or is it that you have gotten ideas from dear Alfred and decide to become a little hero yourself? Whatever the reason, I shall grant your wish. Torris please leave the room and help Eduard clean up the kitchen, do not under any circumstances open the door to this room until I say so, da?" He was saying it as if he just wanted to have a casual conversation with the Englishman but Torris, due to previous experiences, knew that that definitely was not the case. The Lithuanian obeyed the command and quickly scurried out of the room whilst praying to the almighty that Arthur would come out of this room looking like he did now, pristine and without any new injuries.

"That was sure nice of you Ivan." It was only then did Arthur take a look at his surroundings. The room wasn't really like any of the other rooms in the house. He had to blink twice to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. The room looked as if it had been taken from England, packed up on a helicopter and somehow attached to Ivan's house. The walls were painted a warm chocolate brown while a neat fireplace was built on the far wall, effectively warming up the whole space. The carpet was white and extremely soft on his feet while bookshelves laced the walls and two comfy looking red recliners sat in the middle.

"Of course it was as I am an extremely nice person after all. Actually I'm so nice that I've decided we're going to have some joyful fun! We need to play a game!" Ivan's sudden declaration snapped the Englishman out of his trance.  
The word 'game' itself sent an extremely cold shiver making its way down his spine and lining goose bumps all down his arms and chest.

* * *

"Torris, could you bring us some tea, da?" The Russian accent sounded behind the temporarily forbidden door. Torris froze. Did Mr. Russia just ask for tea? Since when did he drink tea? The Lithuanian shrugged it off and went to obey the rare request.

"Raivis, do you know where the tea is?"  
The small 16-year-old looked up from the newspaper he was reading with an extreme interest. Torris couldn't blame him, it was basically as much contact with the outside world as Ivan let them have. Big brown eyes blinked once was he jumped from the chair and soundless went in search for the asked object.

"Look, Raivis, I know Mr. Russia doesn't approve of our…interest in one another but I don't think he will pay much attention in the months to come, he seem s too absorbed in Mr. England to take much notice. Please, just one little kiss?" The brunette pleaded with the younger man. The Latvian bit his lip and adverted his eyes towards the floor before nodding once.

"You have gorgeous eyes, Raivis Galante. How about we try again, eh? It might work now that Mr. Russia is distracted, please? If he finds out then I'll take full responsibility, what do you say?" Torris didn't allow Raivis to respond as he lowered his head down and moulded his lips with the blonde's full pink ones. Raivis responded with a slight groan of need before responding enthusiastically to the kiss. They must of being going for at least another two minutes before they both broke away, gasping for air. Torris leaned his forehead against the smaller man's whilst whispering compliments until he realised what his main purpose of being in the kitchen was.

"I have to fulfil a request now but I plan to finish this little make out session sometime soon, just be patient little Raivis." The taller man murmured before breaking away and reaching up to the top shelf to grab the tea bags.

* * *

The Lithuanian cringed as he braced himself as he feared what lay behind the door. Arthur could be lying on the floor, broken and caved in or even worse. He didn't even want to think about it.

"Torris please just don't stand there behind the door. We're thirsty, come on and hurry up." The brunette jumped as Ivan shouted from the room. He always wondered how he knew when he was anywhere. Torris gulped one more time before slowly opening the door. The site almost made Torris drop the plate which was holding the tea. Sitting in the two red velvet recliners was none other than Mr. Russia and Mr. England. Arthur didn't have one scratch on him; in fact he was wearing a cocky smile while Ivan had a frustrated but challenging look in his eyes. In both their hands were several cards, obviously they were playing poker.

"H-here you go Mr. Russia." He stuttered as he carefully placed the tray on the table that was between the chairs.

"Relax Torris, don't be so scared, I'm not hurting anybody at the moment, Arthur and I are just having fun playing some games, what were you expecting to find?" Ivan asked suspiciously.

"N-nothing Mr. Russia, sir. Please excuse me but I must go clean the downstairs bathroom." Just like before, the Lithuanian scurried out of the room, leaving the Englishman to raise his eyebrows at the odd behaviour.

"I do hope that that is Earl Grey and not some cheap stuff." The blonde sighed before taking a hesitant sip from his cup. A slight smile danced on his lips as the warm familiar taste flooded down his throat. "Oh how I've missed a good cup of tea." He sighed happily as he placed his cups down and picked the cards back up.

"I told you that I was good at poker Ivan but obviously you can't listen to reason. Don't be angry if I can kick your ass several times." He stated cockily.

"You're only lucky because you picked this game. If it was my choice we would've played Rus-"

"Russian Roulette. You are so very predictable, which is why I am winning."

"I must admit, you are quite talented at this particular game but why not make it so much more interesting." Ivan offered as he toiled one of his chips between his fingers.

"What do you suggest?" The blondes look went from challenging to intrigued.

"How about we go all I but not just bet chips, da? It will be so much fun this way. You state your terms and I'll state mine. I'll give you a minute to consider the offer." Arthur licked his lips before entering deep thought. This could be his chance to get out of here. He could bring Torris, Raivis and Eduard with him. They would live in a carefree and safe world in his house. He wouldn't even make them clean! They would be free to do anything they wanted and He could see his beloved Francis once again.  
"Can I bet anything?" He asked suspiciously, wandering if there was a flaw or trap in the Russians offer.

"Anything you want, you can bet but then my bet must be equal to match yours." They sounded like fair terms. It wouldn't matter what Ivan bet to match his, the Russian could definitely not beat him in his own game, he was sure of it. It was like the taste of freedom was dancing on his tongue. It was so close. The blonde nodded enthusiastically before stating his terms.

"If I win which I most definitely will, then you have to let Eduard, Torris, Raivis and I leave this place without causing us anymore pain or guilt. And also, you must supply them all with funds to help them support their countries without holding it against them and demanding payback. And you must never terrorise any of us ever again. That means no invading, no blackmail, nothing."

"That seems understandable even though you are threatening on taking my friends away, no matter. Now it's time for my terms. If I win then you have to have consensual sex with me, just once. Deal?" Arthur hesitated for a second. What if he lost? What would Francis think of him then? No! He had to have confidence in himself, he had won the past five hands and he was sure he could win this one.

"Deal!" He stated loudly and shook the Russians gloved hand, freedom was just five cards away. The first cards were pretty good, two aces one heart and one spade, 2 queens one diamond and one heart and a king of hearts, but he could do better. Arthur put the Ace of spades and Queen of diamonds down, leaving just the hearts and picked up two different cards. The first he picked up was a Jack…of hearts! He just needed one more heart and he was sure to win! He closed his eyes as he picked up the last card. The green shining orbs grew wide. Staring back at him was a 9 of hearts. The blonde swallowed his excitement as his poker face masked his features once again. Ivan on the other hand looked utterly lost. His expression was a mix between devastation and hurt. A cocky smirk faintly stained Arthur's lips as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Straight of hearts, lay your cards down Braginski."

"Alright…I…I…I j-just." He stuttered as he laid his cards down on the table. Arthur was like an ice statue. His eyes must be playing tricks on him.

"I…I just…I can't believe I won!" Ivan jumped up and down on is seat happily. Staring the Brit right in the eye was a royal flush of cloves.

"You! You…you… YOU MACHIAVELLIAN!" He spat.

"Machiavellian? I was thinking you would call me a cheat but why the use of that word?" Ivan asked with an innocent smile.

"I COULDN'T CALL YOU A BLOODY CHEAT AS YOU DIDN'T! YOU'RE JUST A MACHIAVELLIAN, THAT'S ALL!" Arthur puffed before composing himself once again. He had lost and he had to admit it. "S-sorry for losing my temper…alright you win. B-but I just can't believe it. I-I have to. I can't even think of it." He Russian smiled with honest sympathy but also admiration. Arthur looked so cute when he was defeated. The tall man slid from his chair and strode over to behind the other man and wrapped his arms around the soft chest.

"Don't worry Arthur, I promise I won't hurt you, you'll like it, I promise."He whispered as he softly nibbled on the other's ear.

"How…how do you want me?"

* * *

_A/N: Personally I think that that was the perfect place to end the chapter xD It will encourage people to review and stuff! Oh and if you don't know what Machiavellian means then I suggest you look it up. Also there's a song by Dir En Grey which has the same title that you should really listen to. It inspired me to write the second half of this chapter and the fist half I was listening to Home by Three Days Grace. Actually I think All of Three Days Grace songs inspired me to write this whole chapter as their songs fit in song well with the pairing. Also if you haven't realised, this is my favourite pairing and by the time I finish this series, most of the Arthur/Ivan stories published on fanfiction will be my me xD_

_Please review this and tell me if you want me to change or add anything!_


End file.
